warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Adepta Sororitas
The Adepta Sororitas, also known as the Sisters of Battle, are the female warriors belonging to the religious arm of the Imperial government, known as the Adeptus Ministorum, or Ecclesiarchy. Originally, the Adepta Sororitas was formed under the Sebastian Thor's reforms of of the Ecclesiarchy late in the Age of Apostasy. At the same period, the Daughters of the Emperor were divided into two main orders, one on Terra and the other on Ophelia VII. They have recently become tied to a part of the Imperial Inquisition which is tasked to hunt down and destroy heretics and unsanctioned psychics (commonly known as "rogue psykers"), which obviously has strong ties to the Ecclesiarchy. Early History Formed during the late Age of Apostasy, the Sisters of Battle were one of the toughest protectors of Mankind. The vast Order Militant Ecclesiarchy was formed by them, with the holy task of worshipping the Emperor and preaching the teachings of the Cult Imperialis. Vandire's Reign of Blood By the 36th Millennium, their power was superior than any other organization in the Imperium. The Administratum fought hard against this dominance for hundreds of years, yet it continued. It was until a time when the dark age gloomed over the Imperium when chaos wrecked throughout the galaxy with alien invaders, rebels and internal corruption. As world after world succumbed and entire populations turning into self sacrificing cults in desperate attempts to rekindle the Emperor's love. At this very time where the corrupted maniac, High Lord of the Administratum, Goge Vandire, stepped in. The Adeptus Sororitas, formerly known as the Daughters of the Emperor, acts as a bodyguard for Vandire. Virtually untouchable by his enemies, Lord Vandire began his age of blood. Later on, he shatters the dominance of the Ecclesiarch and amalgamated the High Lord of the Administratum, combining both organizations. So much blood shade was unleashed during Vandire's Reign of Blood that it was compared to the Horus Heresy. This madness came to an end when the leader of the Sorroritas, Alicia Dominica, realized the truth about the corruption of Vandire. Lord Vindire was killed by Alicia herself in his very own audience chamber. Adeptus Sororitas Formation After the fall of the insane High Lord, the Imperium began a very long process of rebuilding, and one of the first actions of the High Lords was to pass the Decree Passive, which prohibited the Ecclesiarchy from ruling any 'men under arms'. The Administratum also began rebuilding itself and became dominant once again. The Sisters of Battle, did not break this law, thus continued serving under the ranks of the Ecclesiarchy. From there on, they became the true defenders of humanity. Characteristics Though not genetically enhanced like the Space Marines, the Adepta Sororitas do wear power armour of a similar make and tend to prefer the flamer and melta specialised weaponry specifically for the 'purifying' effect of fire. In addition to such potent weaponry, they also gain powerful faith-based powers to aid them in combat. But all would be for nothing if it were not for their burning faith in the Emperor, their main source of power. Fanatical devotion acts as a barricade against the dark powers of corruption. The Adepta Sororitas are well known for making extensive use of the Adeptus Ebulum; it is thought that many inquisitors favour them over normal storm troopers as they are far more resilient and can use their Ebulum-pattern bolters to better effect than others could with a hellgun. Sources Warhammer 40,000 Astronomican Codex Category:Adepts